Phoenix Feathers, Mermaid Amulets & Centaur Arrows
by StarStruck99
Summary: It all started with a bet. Now Albus has to go on a search for three rare objects to prove that he truly is the great Harry Potter's son. Can he do it? DISCONTINUED: really sorry everyone. Feel free to adopt.
1. Coming to Hogwarts

Albus watched as his mother and father's waving forms turned into specks in the distance. He could feel a deep pit of dread in his stomach as his thoughts turned to Hogwarts, and the Sorting that was ticking closer and closer. Even with his father's reassurance that the Sorting Hat took your own choice into account, he couldn't help feel that by some twist of fate he would end up in Slytherin.

Of course he knew it wouldn't be _that _bad to be in Slytherin. His father had told him countless times that he mustn't be prejudiced against them. Albus knew, however, that if he ended up in Slytherin the rest of the wizarding world might not be so lenient.

"You coming, Albus?" Rose's voice said behind him, making him jump.

"Er, yeah. Where are we sitting?" Albus tried to calm his racing heart.

"Come on, there's some empty compartments near the back." Rose began marching down the hall with her nose in the air. Albus followed her, smirking as he remembered how she used to act when they were little. He was glad she wasn't quite as bossy nowadays.

Albus slid into the compartment after Rose, then slumped in his chair. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he caught sight of who they were sharing the compartment with. A boy sat across from him, amusement flickering across his face at the sight of Albus's expression. He had a pale, pointed face with stormy grey eyes that glinted in the light. His hair was a light blond, and his elegant fingers held on to a thick black book. Albus recognized him immediately. He was Scorpius Malfoy, the one person Uncle Ron had warned them away from.

Albus looked quickly between him and Rose, then narrowed his eyes at the latter. Rose gave Albus a sweet smile, and then turned her attention back to the other boy.

"Hello, my name is Rose Weasley." She stuck out her hand for him to shake. He clasped her hand, looking slightly bewildered at the formal introduction.

"And I'm Albus." Albus chimed in, before Rose made Scorpius tell them his full name, age, and any other information Rose might think useful. Scorpius appraised him for a moment; then he reached over and shook Albus's hand.

"Scorpius." He said simply. The two boys nodded at each other, and both unconsciously relaxed in their seats. Albus felt as though he had passed some sort of test.

There was a moment of silence. "So," Albus began awkwardly. "What house do you want to be in?"

Scorpius's face hardened. " Oh, I'm sure you know. I mean, since everyone knows everything about me, I'm sure to be in Slytherin. After all, with a whole family of former Death Eaters, I obviously will be just the same." He was breathing harder by the end of this, and his eyes glittered with an emotion Albus couldn't place.

"No need to be like that. He just asked you a question," Rose said sharply.

Scorpius sagged in his seat. He stared sheepishly down at the floor. "Sorry, I can get a tad defensive at times."

"It's all right. I can't even imagine what it must be like for you." Albus said biting his. He had heard the whispers about the Malfoys.

Rose broke back into the conversation. "So what classes are you most excited for?" she asked, changing the subject. "I'm really excited to start learning about Transfiguration and Arithmancy, although Mum said we wouldn't start that until third year. Do you think Potions will be hard? What about—"

"Do you play Quidditch?" Albus interrupted Rose's rant. She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but Scorpius cut in before she could start up again.

"Of course," he grinned. "I play Seeker. What about you?"

"Chaser. There's more action and I didn't really feel like having to live up to my dad."

Scorpius gave a bitter smile. "I can understand that." He let out a breath of air. "Although it's the opposite for me. Everyone thinks I'm hoping to be part of the next generation of Death Eaters."

Albus squirmed in his seat, feeling a little guilty about all the assumptions he had made. Everyone had always told him that Malfoys were evil and manipulative, always trying to bend you their way. Scorpius didn't seem like that at all.

The compartment door slid open, and a kindly, plump witch poked her head in. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked.

"No thank you, we're—" Rose was cut off by Albus, who clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Yes, please!" He and Scorpius grabbed a handful of candy, and passed the witch some galleons. Rose rolled her eyes as they unloaded it back onto the seats.

They spent the rest of the trip eating candy and joking around. Scorpius was a little withdrawn at first, but as time went on he became more and more relaxed. Albus smiled to himself as he thought of what his uncle Ron would say when he found out that his daughter had become friends with a Malfoy. It was a shame that Albus wouldn't be home to see his uncle explode.

As the train ride went on, he forgot all about the Sorting. That is, until a prefect stuck his head in and said, "Squirts, you better get your robes on. Hogwarts is just around the corner."

Albus could hardly remember the rest of the train ride, he was so anxious. He kept imagining what would happen if he was put in Slytherin. He had never dreaded anything more. He barely remembered stepping off the train, until he was jolted back to reality when he heard the cry of "Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!" Forgetting for a moment the Sorting, he walked confidently over to where Hagrid stood, easy to find because of his bulk.

"Hello, Hagrid." Albus smiled up at him. "How are you doing?"

"Been good. Got some new creatures ter show yeh. Hello, Rose!"

Scorpius and Rose walked up next to Albus, Scorpius staying slightly in the shadows. Rose gave Hagrid a bright smile and a cheery wave. As more and more first years began to congregate, Albus became more and more edgy. He was very skittish as he and his classmates scrambled after Hagrid down a steep and rocky path.

"An' jus' around this corner here is Hogwarts!" Hagrid announced. Albus felt his mouth drop open as he caught his first sight of it. The castle was stationed at the top of a mountain. Its many windows glittered with lights, and its towers and turrets rose majestically above them. Feeling a grin spreading across his face, Albus practically ran over to the boats. His heart lifted as he stared up at it, the castle lights winking at him every which way he looked.

"Now, hurry up in ter these boats! I'm sure yeh don' wanna miss yer Sortin'."

Albus fought to keep his balance as he climbed into a small, rocky boat that smelled like mildew. As they glided across the lake, Albus kept his eyes wide open, searching for the giant squid. Rose had to yank his head down when they passed under the cliff. Albus, Rose and Scorpius huddled together as they proceeded through a dark tunnel.

Soon the boats were bumping up against the other side of the lake in a sort of underground harbor. Then, his heart in his mouth, Albus clambered up the passageway. Albus wished that he were still in the boat when they finally reached the castle door and Hagrid knocked three times.

The door swung open to reveal Professor Longbottom, a close family friend of the Potters. He gave a secretive smile to Albus and Rose, and beckoned them in. Gasps of awe were heard throughout the group as they saw the size of the entrance hall. To him it felt even bigger than the Ministry of Magic.

However he didn't have much time to see it as they were ushered into a small, drafty chamber off of the hall. The group clustered tightly together, and Albus felt glad he wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"Welcome," Professor Longbottom addressed them. "In a moment, you will be sorted into one of the four houses here at Hogwarts. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Sorting will begin in a few moments—so luckily for you there is a few minutes to prepare yourself. I will be back soon."

It seemed like Professor Longbottom had just left when he came back in. Rose had to prod him along as they walked into a set of double doors into the Great Hall. Feeling his legs shake, Albus kept his eyes trained firmly on the back of the dark head in front of him, so he didn't have to look at the sea of faces.

Professor Longbottom placed a little stool in front of the line of first years, and placed a ragged old hat on top of it. Albus stared at it, waiting for something to happen. Then a rip appeared at the brim of the hat, and it began to sing:

_Oh, I've sorted many students_

_Since the time of the founders four_

_I've searched inside their very soul_

_Through their hopes and dreams and fears,_

_I'll know just where to put you,_

_So don't you ever fear,_

_Just put me on your head and you will see._

_Where you'll need to be._

_Perhaps you'll be in Gryffindor,_

_Where those with courage and nerve,_

_Will always be preferred._

_Or you might be in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you have the keenest mind,_

_Those with wit and genius will be with their own kind._

_Or you'll find yourself in sly Slytherin,_

_Where those with cunning and ambition,_  
_Will always be in the right condition._

_Or maybe you'll be in Hufflepuff,_

_If you're kind and loyal,_

_Those who are hard workers, will always have enough._

_So put me on your head and see, don't be afraid to try,_

_For I'm the Sorting Hat and I know where you need to be._

Albus clapped along with the rest of the school as the hat finished its song. Its "mouth" closed, and Professor Longbottom held a long scroll and began to read of names. "Barclay, Delilah!"

And so the Sorting began. Albus watched as his classmates were Sorted, trying hard not to think of his own. Time flew by, as soon as it was Scorpius walking up to the stool.

The hall became deathly quiet; glares were shot at Scorpius from all over the room. He ignored them, and confidently put on the hat. Everything was deafeningly silent. The hat opened its mouth and yelled:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus saw Scorpius smile brightly as he bounded down to the Gryffindor table. He seemed not to notice as only a few half-hearted claps echoed throughout the room along with a few gasps. Everyone seemed taken aback by this sudden turn of events. But Albus hardly had time to feel bad for his friend when his own name was being called out.

"Potter, Albus!"

The Great Hall erupted into whispers as Scorpius was forgotten.

"Another Potter? Oh, I hope he's with us!"

"Do you think he can get me his dad's autograph?"

"Just what we need, another arrogant toad."

Albus sat down on the stool numbly, barely even registering the hushed tones of conversation around him. Darkness fell over his eyes as the Sorting Hat slid onto his head. He heard a small voice in his ear, and strained to hear what it was saying.

"Hmm, I see you have a sharp mind. But Ravenclaw wouldn't do for you, oh, not at all. You are however very courageous. Perhaps Gryffindor?"

Albus had never felt so scared in his life. But now that he was about to be Sorted, he thought he understood his father's words better. Though he still didn't want to be in Slytherin, he knew he wouldn't die if he weren't put in there. It didn't matter what house the hat put him in, as long as it was the best place for him.

_Just put me in the house that will suit me the best_, he thought.

"Well, aren't you an unusual one? Everyone else is begging to be put in a certain house. Would Slytherin suit you? Hmm. Well, out of all the houses, I suppose this one would be best. You better be….GRYFFYNDOR!"

Albus grinned widely as he stumbled off the stage and plopped down next to Scorpius, who gave him a wide smile. He was in Gryffindor! Albus had never been so happy or so relieved. James reached down the table and high-fived him, saying, "Looks like Slytherin didn't want you after all! But really, who could blame them?"

Albus rolled his eyes, still smiling and watched as Rose sat on the stool, her face pale with her freckles standing out. The hat slipped over her face. The hall was silent for a few moments as everyone stared at her. After what seemed like an eternity, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered, Albus and Scorpius loudest of all. Rose, shaking sat next to him and stared down at the table. "I thought for sure it would be Ravenclaw," she said, a note of relief in her voice. "I'm glad I'm not there, I don't think I could stand being away from all you."

The rest of the night passed by in a blur. Albus could barely keep his eyes open as the headmistress made a quick speech and sent them off to their dormitories. When he finally collapsed into bed, he couldn't prevent a happy smile from spreading across his face.


	2. Just A Normal Day

**A/N: Okay, so here's my second chapter. Sorry if it's a bit late. I want to thank all the people who have reviewed so far, and for those of you have favorited and added my story to story alerts could you please review? It doesn't even have to be long, just saying that you like it. Or hate it. Hopefully the first one.**

**Disclaimer: I am not over 30, I don't have kids, and I don't have the amazing imagination of J.K. Rowling. Therefore, I do not own Harry Potter.**

Albus gazed blearily down at his porridge, the loud chatter of his classmates pounding on his ears. He stifled a yawn, his shoulders slumping. Albus couldn't imagine why anyone would want to be up this early. He had always hated getting up before eight. At home his family had joked that he seemed more like Ron's son. For a moment, Albus felt a pang of homesickness, but it quickly passed.

Beside him Scorpius sat looking chipper, which made Albus want to hit him. He settled with sending him annoyed glares, which Scorpius cheerfully ignored. Rose sat across them, her hair sticking out in every which way. Albus spotted his brother James further down, asleep on the table.

"This seems like it's going to be an awful day," he muttered to himself. Scorpius rolled his eyes at him, while Rose pretended not to hear.

"So, are you guy ex-excited?" Rose asked, yawning. "I really hope the teachers are nice. I hate mean teachers."

"Rose," Albus said, rolling his eyes. "You've never had a mean teacher."

"I know, but I've read about them!" she replied in a duh-you-are-so-stupid voice. "There's an awful teacher at every school. Haven't you heard the stories from mum and dad? Professor Snape was horrid to them, especially to Uncle Harry."

Albus felt a familiar jolt at the mention of his namesake. He had never known whether to feel proud or upset that his father had named him after Snape. On the one hand, he had protected his dad and spied for their side, but on the other he had been horrible to his father. At the moment, Albus was inclined to feel upset about it.

"Snape?" Scorpius asked, looking interested. "I've heard a lot about him."

"Oh, I bet you have." A sneering voice spoke from behind him. "After all, Death Eaters have to know about each other, don't they?"

Albus turned to see a tall, heavyset boy standing behind them. He had golden brown hair and green eyes that resembled scummy pond water. Flanked on his left was a scrawny, pale boy with blue eyes. The boy who had spoken glared down at Scorpius, a cruel smile crossing his face.

"Yeah," the short boy taunted. "Can we see your Dark Mark, Death Boy?"

"Or have they kicked you out? I doubt they'd want a skinny little wimp like you." The first boy said mockingly.

Albus opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off by Rose.

"Oh, lay off," she said, looking contemptuously at him. "Anyone with a brain can tell he isn't a Death Eater. Although I guess that explains why you're teasing him."

Albus silently congratulated his cousin on the quick remark. The boy's face turned red, and he began to say something. But before he could, Professor Longbottom appeared behind him.

"Is there trouble here?" he asked mildly.

"No," the boy muttered, then turned and stomped off. The other boy followed him, shooting a dirty look towards the group. Professor Longbottom stared after them, a thoughtful look on his face.

"First day, and already an enemy, huh?" he heaved a great big sigh. "You're definitely your fathers' children." Still looking lost in thought, he strode back towards the staff table.

"Ugh, I hate people like that!" Rose exclaimed the moment he had left. "They're just big bullies who don't know what they're talking about. They should know better about Scorpius, I mean really. Obviously he's not some Death—ow, Albus, what was that for?"

Albus glared at Rose, then looked pointedly at Scorpius. She scowled back at Albus, but her expression softened when she saw the hurt look on Scorpius' face. He was staring down at his bowl, his lips pressed tightly together and a sad look in his grey eyes.

"I'm not hungry," he said abruptly, and stood quickly. "I'll catch up with you later." Scorpius dashed from the room and disappeared through the door. Albus and Rose looked at each other, both of their brows furrowed.

Rose bit her lip. "Poor Scorpius. I think you better go after him, Al."

"Why me?" Albus asked desperately.

Rose fixed him with a hard look. "Because you're his friend, dummy."

"So are you!" Albus countered.

"Yes, yes, but you're a boy. You understand him better. Both of you have problems with attention; though for him it's the opposite. Besides," she said, looking down guiltily. "I'm pretty sure my big mouth will run away from me, and I don't want to hurt him more."

Albus stared at her silently. After a minute or two, he stood and rushed out after Scorpius.

Rose looked after him, a small smile playing across her face.

Albus skidded into the entrance hall, his head whipping around, searching for any sign of Scorpius. It was nearly empty, as everyone else was back in the Great Hall, having a fabulous breakfast. A pang of hunger went through his stomach, but he ignored it. Spotting Nick floating by, Albus shouted out to him. "Nick! Hey, Nick!"

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington stopped, waiting for Albus to catch up.

"What is it, my boy? Not in trouble already, I hope." Nick asked him, a genuine smile on his face. "Why I remember when your father—"

"Have you seen Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy?" Albus cut him off. He was annoyed that once again his father had been mentioned.

"Why, yes," Nick said, looking taken aback. "He went down there—"

"Thanks Nick!" Albus called, already racing down the corridor. He slowed to a walk as he got farther down.

"Scorpius? Where are you, mate?" Albus called softly. He didn't want to attract unwanted attention, but at the same time he wanted to find Scorpius as quickly as possible.

Listening intently, he walked quickly down the corridor. "Scorp?" he said again. "Come on, its me."

"There are a lot of "me's" in the world, myself included." A dark shape unattached itself from the wall. "What are you doing, Albus?" Scorpius looked tiredly at him.

"Looking for you, you prat." Albus retorted, sending him a grin. "You don't really think I'd let you get away with leaving me alone with Rose, did you?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, but smiled tentatively back at him. "She's not that bad."

"You haven't tried living with her!" Albus lightly punched his friend's shoulder. "But really," he said, looking much more serious. "You shouldn't let them get to you like that."

Scorpius glared at him. "Do you know how hard it is for me?" he asked, a dangerous tone in his voice. "Everywhere I go, people are always giving me dirty looks and whispering things about me behind my back. I hate it! No one ever gives me a chance. They don't know how hard it was for my family back when Voldemort was alive, but they automatically assume that I want to be like the rest of them. I don't! I hate what my family did, but I understand it. Not everyone can be as good and noble as Pot—as some people. Why can't anyone understand that?" By the end of this he was shouting.

Albus took a deep breath, trying to control his temper. He knew that his friend was about to say "Potter", but he also knew that Scorpius was hurt and upset. It wasn't his fault that any of this had happened, just like it wasn't Albus's.

"Listen," Albus said gently, trying not to provoke him into another rant. "I know that it's unfair for you. I know what you're going through." He put up a hand, cutting off Scorpius who had opened his mouth furiously to retort. "Everywhere I go, people look at me like I'm a saint, and whisper things about me behind my back. It's easier for my siblings, because they don't look like my dad as much as I do. People expect a lot from the son of the savior of the wizarding world and all that. The only friends I've had outside my family were only nice to me so they could meet my dad. They didn't care a thing for me; they just wanted to meet the famous Harry Potter. And I _hate_ it."

Albus clenched his fists together, flashing through all the times people had used him to get close to his father. No matter how many times it had happened, it still stung.

Scorpius looked at him apologetically. He ran his fingers through his hair, then sat down and leaned against the wall tiredly. Sighing heavily, Albus joined him. They both sat there, neither uttering a word, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Life isn't fair." Scorpius finally broke the silence, and looked over at Albus. "We get judged because of our fathers instead of us, and people treat us differently because of it."

Albus didn't say anything, just exhaled slowly. It was true, and there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it. It was a depressing thought.

They sat there for a few more minutes, until the pounding of feet roused them.

"Come on," Albus muttered. "We better go." He stood up, and then offered his hand to Scorpius. He looked at it for a moment, grinned, then firmly grabbed it. Albus yanked him up and the two of them set off to their first class.

"Where were you?" Rose hissed at them as they sat down with seconds to spare. "You were almost late!"

Albus waved her question off, sharing a secretive smile with Scorpius. Albus had the feeling that the blonde boy didn't want Rose to know anything about their conversation, and he felt the same way. Though the cousins usually shared everything, this seemed too private. He leaned back in his seat, and closed his eyes.

Maybe his day wouldn't be so bad after all.

The first week passed, and Albus grew accustomed to his daily life at Hogwarts. He enjoyed his classes and all the friends he was making. Unlike his father, Albus never hesitated to raise his hand in class, though Rose's hand nearly always beat him. However, he didn't mind. Albus knew that Rose lived for the moments when she could show off her smarts.

Though they didn't have any trouble with the brown-haired boy and his scrawny friend, Albus often caught them glaring over at the trio from the Ravenclaw table. But they made no move to bug them, to which Albus was grateful. It was hard enough as it was making his way around the castle and doing well in his classes. Aside from that, Albus was getting the normal Hogwarts experience his father had never had.

This changed one fateful afternoon.

"I'm bored," Albus moaned, stretching out across the grass. He, Rose and Scorpius were situated under the oak tree that resided near the lake. They had quickly claimed that spot as theirs after noticing what a nice place it was to do homework or to just relax. It was now a favorite spot of theirs to hang out, along with the common room, and for Rose, the library.

Rose had the end of a quill between her lips, her brow furrowed in concentration. Scorpius was gazing lazily out over the lake, the paper on his lap forgotten. Both turned to Albus when he spoke.

"Did you finish that Transfiguration essay? You could work on that," Rose suggested with a slight roll of the eyes.

"I was going to work on it tonight. Come on, it's a beautiful out and we only have one more day before we have to go back to classes."

Rose sighed, but put away her stuff. She stood, stretching. Albus and Scorpius followed her lead, and gathered up their stuff.

"Well what do you want to do?" Rose asked them.

"I know!" Scorpius jumped up, and gave them a mischievous grin. "I have just the thing." He ran towards the castle, calling out behind him, "Be right back!"

"Hurry!" Rose yelled after him. She settled herself back into the roots of the gigantic oak. Albus plopped down on the grass next to her.

He watched Scorpius sprint into the castle, and turned his attention back to Rose. Her gaze was raking over the peaceful scene. Suddenly she bolted straight up, and narrowed her eyes. Albus quickly followed her gaze, and his eyes glinted dangerously.

"That prat! That complete and utter prat!" Rose jumped up. She stormed across the field, Albus not far behind. For once he didn't mind his cousin's temper, as his was rising steadily as well.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rose put her hands on her hips, facing the brown-haired boy and his sidekick who had taunted Scorpius. On the ground by their feet was a familiar black bag with papers and books and a variety of other things peeking out. Albus had recognized it instantly, even from across the field. It was Scorpi

us's.

The brown-haired boy looked up at them, smirking. However, once he caught sight of Rose he seemed at a loss of words. The sunlight hit her back, and for once her hair was groomed. The boy looked dazedly at her, a smile creeping across his face. He shook his head and stood quickly, still grinning at Rose.

"I'm Mark. Mark Anderson. And you must be an angel." Anderson stuck out a hand, his eyes trained on Rose's face. Albus wanted to gag at the pick-up line.

"Listen here, _Anderson_," Rose said mockingly. "You better give me that bag back or I'll—" Albus elbowed her, sending her a warning glance. They had to give him a chance to give it back without violence.

Albus looked Anderson dead in the eye, and was pleased to see that he only endured a few seconds of his piercing green eyes before looking away. "Give me the bag," he said firmly.

"See, I don't think we can do that." The scrawny boy spoke up. "We found it see, so I think this belongs to us now."

Rose gave him a look of disgust. "And who are _you_?" she asked bitingly.

"This is Anthony Cooper. A friend." Anderson drew her attention back to him. "Now what were you saying, sweetheart?"

"First of all, don't call me that. I'm eleven, and I'm not looking for a boyfriend. Even if I were, I'd find someone with more class than _you_. Second of all, you know what I want. Hand over the bag." Rose stepped closer to the two boys, an intimidating figure even at her short height.

Anderson and Cooper glanced at each other, then reluctantly surrendered the bag.

"So, Rose, what do you say—" Anderson began.

"As much as I'd love to stay, Albus and I should be going." Rose picked up the bag and stomped away with her head held high. Albus ran after her, trying to keep up with her long steps.

"The nerve of some people!" she raged. "I have half a mind to go back and hex them!"

"Rose—"

"I mean, what is their problem? Why do they have to pick on Scorpius?"

"_Rose_—"

"What has he ever done to them?"

"ROSE!" Albus finally yelled. Rose spun around to face him, with an annoyed look on her face.

"What, Albus? I'm kind of talking here."

Suppressing the urge to roll his eyes, Albus handed her a letter. "You dropped this." He said, barely keeping the annoyance from his voice.

Rose huffed, looked at it once, and made to put it in the bag. Her eyes widened and she looked back again. "Albus!" she exclaimed. "This is from Scorpius' grandfather!"

"What?" Albus peered over her shoulder. He was incredibly curious to what it said. "Should we read it?"

The cousins looked at one another, then they both made a grab for the letter. Rose eagerly unfolded it and Albus looked over her shoulder.

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,_

_I couldn't believe it when your father told me that you had been sorted into Gryffindor. I am absolutely disgusted and outraged. How dare you do this to the family name? We were once respected pure-bloods, and now you are ruining our image. I have never been so disappointed in a Malfoy._

_I have also gotten word that you have made friends with a Weasley and a Potter. You must drop them, and find some respectable pure-blood friends. I better hear that you've done so boy, otherwise you _will_ be sorry._

_ I expected better from you, Scorpius. I now have to struggle to regain the family name. I will see you at Christmas. _

_Your grandfather,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

"I can't believe it!" Albus said angrily. "How dare that-that _snake _get mad at him for being in Gryffindor! How dare he tell him not to be friends with us! Why do you suppose Scorpius didn't tell us?"

"I don't know," Rose bit her lip worriedly, her eyes still raking over the letter. "But I don't like it."

"Hey, guys! I found it!" Rose and Albus jumped, turning to see Scorpius approaching them, waving a Fanged Frisbee in his hand. He stopped short at the sight of his bag on the ground and the letter in their hands. His eyes narrowed and his chin lifted.

"What is going on here?"

**Review!**


	3. The Bet Is Made

**I know this is starting out slow, but I promise, the action is starting soon.**

**Thank you a347bridge for reviewing the last chapter. I would also like to thank everyone who has put this on Story Alert or added it to their Favorites. I would like to ask you though, to please review!**

* * *

Albus gulped, and quickly shoved the letter back in the bag, though he knew it was too late for that.

Scorpius stood in front of them, his eyes narrowed. His mouth was so thin it could rival Professor McGonagall's.

"What is going on?" he repeated. "Why do you have my bag? What are you doing with that letter?"

"Scorpius—" Albus began, but he was interrupted.

"You're supposed to be my friends! Friends don't steal someone's stuff. Friends don't read someone's personal letter. Excuse me for saying this, but it seems as though you aren't my friends at all!" Scorpius paced in front of them, growing more agitated by the second. Rose took the opportunity to cut in.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but Anderson and his stupid friend Cooper took your bag. Albus and I went to get it back, and the letter fell out. I know we shouldn't have read it, but we saw it was from your grandfather and we know you don't like him and we got curious and—"

"You read it." Scorpius finished for her.

"Scorpius, we only read that because we care about you."

"That's a funny way of showing it," Scorpius snapped. There was a moment of silence between the three. Rose and Albus were looking down at their feet. Scorpius finally broke it.

"So I guess you know that my family's disappointed I'm in Gryffindor? And that I'm not supposed to be friends with you two?"

Albus and Rose nodded, though neither one said a word.

Though he still looked angry, Scorpius had lost some of the fire in his eyes. He looked depressed as he snatched back his letter and bag. He wouldn't meet either of their eyes, and quickly stuffed the letter back in his bag.

"Scorp….." Albus trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Don't call me that." Scorpius retorted sharply. "I'm not happy with you two at the moment."

Rose and Albus shared a glance, but neither made a move to talk to him again. The three made their way back to the oak tree, though none of them made a move to sit. Scorpius refused to look at either of them, choosing to stare out at the lake again.

He picked up a stone, then stood up and skipped it.

"I'm sorry," Albus said quietly. "We shouldn't have read your letter like that. It was dumb, and I wish we hadn't done it. But we did, and I apologize for that."

Scorpius didn't respond, though his shoulders relaxed a little. He reached for another stone, and proceeded to skip it four times across the water. Albus bent down and snatched up a few pebbles, and proceeded to attempt to skip. He only managed two, but that was better than Rose who flung her stone into the water where with a _plop_ it sank into the murky depths.

Albus snorted, and Scorpius grinned. Rose glared half-heartedly but soon she was smiling too. All three of them burst into laughter, collapsing onto the ground in a fit of giggles. It was a show of how tense they we're that they cracked up over such a small thing.

"How can I stay mad after that pitiful attempt?" Scorpius said through his chuckles.

Rose shoved him, still smiling. "Come on, it wasn't that bad," she told him.

"I've seen monkeys do better!"

Rose ripped up a handful of grass, then dumped it on Scorpius's head. "Take that!" she cried.

"It's on!" Scorpius threw grass at Rose, but ended up hitting Albus instead. Needless to say, it went on to a full-out grass war.

Later that night, as Albus lay awake in bed, he heard a soft whisper.

"Albus?" Albus immediately recognized Scorpius's voice.

"Yeah," he hissed back, trying not to wake the other two boys in the room. Alex and Daniel seemed like pretty cool guys, and from the moment they met all four boys became friends. Still, Albus had a feeling this was supposed to be private.

"I never said thanks for standing up to me and getting my bag back. I owe you one."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid, of course you don't owe me. I'm glad to do it, free of charge. And you're welcome."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Albus thought Scorpius was asleep when he spoke again.

"Why do you think Anderson and Cooper pick on me? What have I done that's so wrong?"

Albus gritted his teeth. Not only had the two idiots messed with Scorpius, they were now making him feel bad about himself.

"Listen to me," he said as quietly as he could manage. "There is nothing wrong with you. Sure, you're always _way_ too happy in the morning, and you constantly take my food, but aside from that, you're a great person. Those two are idiots who don't know a thing they're talking about. Come on, you're really gonna let Anderson and Cooper bring you down like that?"

Scorpius was quiet for a moment. "Thanks, Albus," he finally said. "Goodnight."

Albus replied in turn, then closed his eyes. He fell asleep instantly.

"Rose, I'm worried about Scorpius," Albus said the moment Scorpius had left them alone. The three were in their usual spot by the lake, having just finished classes for the day.

"And why is that?" Rose asked, not lifting her eyes from her book.

"Anderson and Cooper are bringing him down. Last night he asked me if there was something wrong with him."

Rose looked up at him, pain and annoyance in her eyes. "What an idiot!"

"I know, Anderson is such a prat."

"No, not him. Scorpius," Rose snapped her book shut. "How dare he ask if there was something wrong with him? Of course there isn't."

"Try telling him that."

"Telling who what?" Scorpius sat himself next to Albus.

"Try telling Binns that he's too old to work here," Rose lied with ease.

Scorpius sighed in exasperation. "Why can't the old coot just leave?"

"I was just going to ask you that."

None of the trio had noticed Anderson and his sidekick sneak over behind them. At Anderson's words, Scorpius stood up, followed by Albus. The four boys faced each other, glaring at the opposite side. Rose sat, rolling her eyes at the hostile stances they had all took.

"Try saying that again, Anderson." Albus jutted his chin out, his bright green gaze focusing intently on the tall boy.

"Fine," Anderson drawled. "I was just asking when the Death Eater was going to leave."

Albus walked up to Anderson, and shoved him as hard as he could.

Anderson stumbled back, then shared a glance with Cooper. Neither Scorpius nor Albus had noticed that they had gotten closer and closer to the edge of the lake. Anderson and Cooper pushed them, causing them to splash into the lake.

"H-hey!" Albus came up, sputtering. Anderson and Cooper were howling with laughter, clutching their stomachs and pointing at the seaweed-covered boys. Rose helped the two up, and then turned to face the other boys.

"What's your problem?" She shouted at them.

Anderson and Cooper glanced at each other, then burst into a new round of chuckles. "We don't h-have one" Cooper said through his laughter. "We just thought—thought he might wanna try to wash off his Dark Mark."

"And precious little Potter was just in the way." Anderson high-fived his comrade, then grinned maliciously at Scorpius. "Did you see Deathy's face? I've never seen anything uglier.

The two, still laughing, turned and strode confidently away.

"You know the sad thing about you two?" Albus yelled after them. "Is that pushing us into the lake is going to be the biggest accomplishment of your lives!"

Anderson stopped, and turned around. "What did you say?"

Albus stepped out of the lake. Anger was coursing through him, making it impossible to stop taunting them. "I said, you're never gonna get anywhere in life because you two are pathetic, rotten, low-life bullies."

"Oh yeah?" Cooper shouted at him. "You really think you're better then us, don't you, Potter?"

"Of course not," Albus replied. "I _know _I'm better than you."

"Then prove it!" Anderson yelled at him, and got right up in Albus's face. "Let's make a bet. If I win, you have to go up in front of the whole school and tell them that I'm better than you, and that you wish you were me."

Albus narrowed his eyes. " Fine, but if I win, you have to leave Scorpius alone this year and next year."

"Fine, but don't count on winning." Anderson scoffed. "So I say we have a little scavenger hunt. The first one to collect a phoenix feather, a mermaid amulet and a centaur arrow wins. Do we have ourselves a deal?"

Albus replied without hesitation. "Deal, but I think we should make an Unbreakable Vow to ensure the loser does their part."

Ignoring Rose's hiss at him to stop, Albus gripped Anderson's hand and looked him dead in the eye. Neither boy wavered as Cooper did the honors, and the deal was sealed.

"I hope you're ready to lose, Potter." Anderson gave him one last glare, then turned and walked away. Cooper scurried after him, leaving the three friends alone.

The moment they left Rose and Scorpius turned on him angrily.

"What were you thinking, Albus?" Rose scolded him. "You prat! How are you gonna get all those things?"

"Cause you're gonna help me, of course." Albus said calmly. "We never specified the rules, so I reckon it's alright if I have two brilliant, clever friends help me. Please?" he adopted a puppy-dog face.

Rose ran her hands through her hair, and made a sound. "Fine! I'll help you, but only because I know you'll fail without me." The two turned to Scorpius.

"Albus, this is a really bad idea. This bet is dangerous, and dumb, and—"

"I know it is. I wasn't thinking straight when I made it, but now that I have, I need all the help I can get."

Scorpius sighed. "You'll be the death of me, kid." He paced a little, Albus watching him with hopeful eyes. "Alright, fine! I'm in."

Albus whooped and hugged his two friends.

"So where do we start?" he asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I have an idea," she said, and the other two leaned in.

* * *

**Okay, I have terrible news. There is this disease going around, called Lack-of-Motivation-itis. Sadly, I have caught it. If you want to cure me, please press the little "Review" button...**


End file.
